This invention relates to certain tricyclic heterocycles, their N-oxides, agriculturally-suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use for controlling undesirable vegetation.
The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybean, sugar beet, corn (maize), potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops, among others, is very desirable. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumers. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.